


Blown Up Bat

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bad end, F/M, Face-Fucking, Game Over, Sex, Sex Doll, Transformation, blow up doll, cum, double teamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: Well it seems like Rouge might be in this situation longer than she intended to be.This one took me about three hours of work. I tried to be aggressive while writing and ignore corrections as I went. This led to a longer editing process and notable drop of quality in some spots due to a lack of flow. I’m still trying to find that balance between speed and perfectionism.
Kudos: 9





	Blown Up Bat

It was a dark and miserable night. The downpour made it the kind of night you’d just want to stay inside. On this dreary night some daring conspirators were meeting to discuss a business proposal. In a worn down bar three people sat around a round table in the back corner of the establishment. The types of place only regulars were allowed. The location made it easy for secretive type meetings. 

At the table two people dressed in plain black coats took out a file and passed it across the table to the third party. A white glove reached out and opened the file, leaning closer into the light to read it the two plain dressed people got a good look at who they were trying to hire. An infamous spy and thief  named  Rouge the Bat. Her large ears covered in white fur that covered most of her head and went down to her shoulders like hair. Her green eyes scanned the document. The two men couldn’t help but look at the rest of her as she read. Their gazes drifting between her blue eyeshadow and signature pink heart breast plate which contained her cleavage that was slowly drawing the two men in. Her wings fluttered and she quickly closed the folder , a sly smile on her face .

“Didn’t your mothers teach you it’s rude to stare?” She winked as one of the men cleared his throat. 

“Uh yes, my apologies Miss Rouge.” He gestured to the folder. “Do we have an agreement?” Rouge opened the folder again but held it out sideways, a full blueprint of the targeted building in question unfolded. 

“This seems like a lot of planning for some little rock.” She tried to hide the excitement she was feeling. She had a thing for stealing jewels; something about taking a priceless gem always filled her with unbridled joy. The other man took the folder and pulled out the best photo they had of it, it was from some cheap security footage so it was fuzzy and with no color. 

“This jewel does not have much inherent  value, you are correct in that assumption.” Rouge looked less excited by the  words, the man continued. “However, this jewel could ruin our entire business if they find out how to use it s power.” Rouge felt her excitement return;  oh yes  she was very used to jewels with secret powers. The first man spoke. 

“Miss Rouge we must implore you, please return this jewel to us and we’ll not only pay you handsomely now, but we’ll even consider you a business partner. Under the table, of course. Will you do it?” Rouge let out a boisterous laugh. 

“All the gems in the world belong to me!” The two men looked at each other before one of them spoke. 

“Just not this one though.” Rouge stopped her  laughing . 

“Yes, yes of course.” With the short meeting concluded the two men went on their way and left the bat with her files. After reading them again she leaped from her seat, her white thigh high heel boots clacking on the bar floor as she hurried out of the establishment and into the cold night. 

Two nights later the bat was on top of a building with a good vantage point of the factory. Looking over the blueprints and observing the  guards night patterns were simple enough. The guards switched watch every four hours, with the off going guard doing a quick lap around the grounds. Rouge used some binoculars to see the vent that she was going to enter from. Security around the building was pretty relaxed, with cameras only about door height and pointed down. From her stakeout nest on the building she remotely hacked the video feed to play the footage from the night before. Honestly the amount of effort she was putting in for a simple heist didn’t seem worth it. However, she c ould n’t risk her reputation by making a simple mistake. Rouge waited until about the third hour mark of the guard’s shift, with the guard complacent she took a running start off the building. 

She jumped into the night and let her wings carry her over the fence and cameras. Once at the building the magnetic devices in her gloves and boots allowed her to effortless scale the factory walls. Reaching the vent she reached into her thigh high boots and pulled a simple thieves kit out and unscrewed the vent cover. So far everything was going off without a hitch. Once inside the duct she had to crawl on the metal, avoiding making too much noise to alert the two guards that were inside doing continuous rounds. Her white gloves muffled the sounds of her hands crawling on the metal but her boots were trickier, she had to hold her boots flat on their side so neither the heels or the pink heart toes were touching the duct. Her tight outfit was made for flexibility, not crawling. After suffering through the crawl she finally reached the room she was looking for. With a little force she was able to bust the vent open and jump down into the room. 

It was a cluttered office room. There were cabinets and extra storage containers, along with many safes. It was a strangely laid out room but Rouge assumed it was a storage  office  area for objects this company didn’t know what to do with. Rouge looked at the different safes, looking for the one that held her prize. Based on the size of the rock in question she narrowed down her search to three safes, wasting no time she reached into her boot and pulled out her kit once again. With her tools she started to work on opening the safes. She hummed to herself as she worked , she was starting to wonder why such an easy job such a huge payout . She was already planning on what she was going to do with her reward when the first safe clicked open. Looking inside the stone wasn’t there, but it did have some other oddities that might fetch a reasonable price. Rouge ignored the odd find; it wasn’t her objective or her style to pawn off random junk. Moving onto the next safe it cracked with just as much ease as the first. Peering inside she spotted a little pink rock, she reached into her cleavage and pulled out the photo from the file, trying to match the black and white photo to the gem. It was hard to get a sense of scale with the photo being so zoomed in. But she figured it was probably her best bet. No point in wasting her time going through the rest of the safes, besides even if this wasn’t the  stone they wanted that just means she’d get to keep the sparkling pink jewel. With a gentle hand she grabbed the stone with her glove and held it above her head, the sparkling of the gem matched the twinkling in her eyes. Something about taking jewels always made her feel ecstatic. After admiring it for a moment too long she placed the gem between her breasts and shoved the photo of the gem into the safe and locked it. She might be an excellent thief but she also loved causing drama between companies. Who knows? Maybe once they discover that someone else took the  gem they might be looking for someone to steal it back. Rouge started to walk back towards the vent, thinking about how she might wait a day or two before returning the gem. She needed to make sure it was safe right? How irresponsible she would be if she just handed back an unknown gem without first seeing how it accessorizes with her outfits. She was lost in thought when she bumped into one of the cabinets she moved while looking for the safes, this caused her body a sudden shake and the small pink gem sank deeper into her outfit. It shook loose from between her breasts and rolled down her navel. She felt the rock bounce off the inner lining of her heart shaped breast plate and her  fur . It rolled down until it got to where her pink breast plate ended and her black spandex began. The spandex caught the gem and held it tight against her belly button. Rouge was annoyed by it but she figured at least it was stuck there; she could just retrieve it once she was in the privacy of her home. Looking up she was looking the entrance back into the vent. She was too preoccupied to notice that the gem had not only attached itself to her bellybutton but it was now glowing, a faint rush of air and Rouge’s own slowly expanding figure the only hints towards its true power. Rouge found the vent opening; it was a small entrance that she was the perfect size to enter on her way in. With an effortless leap Rouge closed the gap between her and the vent. However , once she made it to the entrance , she found herself stuck. 

“What the?” She looked around, trying to figure out why she wasn’t able to fit into the small vent anymore. Her hips and ass had begun inflating, the gem pulling in air and adding to Rouges figure. The gem acted fast as even just moments ago Rouge would have been able to reenter the vent but her lower waist had now stretched her spandex suit tight. Frustrated Rouge pushed herself back down. Her small inflation had already upset her delicate balance and she ended up throwing herself down onto her ass with a small grunt.  However the fall didn’t hurt. The extra air now in her ass cushioned her fall. Perplexed Rouge stood up and started to feel the area that had swelled. Her hips had widened a small bit, giving her an even more enticing figure. Her ass was never much of a selling point for her body but now it was much more ample and strained her suit. The fabric was becoming more constricting and uncomfortable against her body. With one hand feeling her ass the other hand was trying to find the gem through her suit. It was still safely wedged into her belly button but Rouge also couldn’t pull it out. She grumbled to herself as her fingers had trouble grasping the gem, her stomach around the gem also puffed up with air, just enough to make the gem harder and harder to get a grip on. Rouge was so busy trying to get the gem out that she didn’t notice the other changes going on. Beneath her suit her expanded ass had not stopped growing. They pushed out and rebelled against the tight suit they were confided in. As they grew her fur also receded, being replaced by a shiny smooth plastic. This sensation spread up and down her body, her thighs starting to fill any room she had in her boots. Her stomach further grew, making the gem all but lost under her new fake skin. Rouge gave up on getting the gem out and instead started to panic. Her chest plate was starting to be pushed out by her expanding torso. The plastic quickly covering most of her legs and upper body. Her breasts swelled  and  the rushing air  got  louder as the gem worked its magic. The plastic skin spread over her arms too, washing down as her fur was replaced. Rouge went back to the safe, trying to find if there was anything else in that safe that would explain how to stop this gem. Rouge had to fight with her leg to retrieve her tools, her boots were now filled past their max with her ballooning legs, what’s more is that her legs now had a lot of give, all the lean muscle in her legs had been replaced with bouncy air. Rouge struggled to open the safe, even her hands were not safe from the air, and in fact most of her wasn’t as she could feel the plastic run up her neck and along the back of her head. Her wings had completely ballooned out, simple accessories now attached to her. All details were replaced by seams that ran along her wings. Her concentration on the lock was broken by the sound of tearing fabric. Her spandex couldn’t handle her ballooning figure anymore. A tear ripped across her ass as her plastic ass pushed through the fabric, revealing the expertly placed seems that held her ass together and ran down her legs. Her thighs were overflowing her boots, the fabric there was doing all it could to contain the expanding bat. Rouge could feel her mind getting hazier as the plastic crept up her head, converting most of her hair to fake plastic and starting to cover her ears. When the plastic covered her  ears she expected everything to go silent, but her hearing was simply muffled, she couldn’t hear as well as she did before but at least that sense wasn’t completely gone. After another failed attempt to open the safe Rouge found she couldn’t try anymore, her lean but slender arms were filled with air and her gloves had slowly been pushed off her hands. It was tricky getting the gloves off without the use of her fingers but after she  did she was greeted by the sight of inflated mitts instead of her normal hands. With a defeated sigh she fell backwards, landing on her  inflated ass. Rouge knew it was the air talking but she couldn’t fight the feelings anymore. Her body expanded and creaked as the plastic washed over the rest of her. Her face was flattened and her features became painted on, she could still gaze through her painted eyes but it was foggier. Her mind drifted and focused on the pleasure as her boots finally gave out, her large smooth legs finally allowed to inflate to their max size, seams running down the sides. Her feet were also absorbed by the plastic, her legs just ended in nubs rather than limbs used for walking. Rouge let out one last relaxed sigh as the plastic moved inside her, coating her throat with the plastic. Her lips were forced into a perfect o shape and began to inflate, making an inviting pink pillow for anyone to use. Her breasts also won their battle with her heart shape breast plate, all the fabric around it was tattered so all they had to do was expand, and expand they did. Rouge always had a bad reputation for having the largest chest on the sonic team but her tits now ballooned past a wet dream. They each filled past her head and now rivaled her ass. The chest plate could no longer balance on her expanding tits so the last of her remaining clothes simply slipped off her plastic nipples and bounced off her inflated body until it came to rest on the floor. Her nipples had puffed up immensely while under the confines of her suit, her plastic areola had spread and darkened. Her stomach rounded out, giving her a little pudge in the front for added cushioning. Her pelvic area stayed relatively the same; merely inflating to match the rest of her body her folds were now visibly puffy and inviting. Her bottom lip inflated even more, becoming comically large and a beacon to draw attention to her. 

The gem stopped glowing, it’s magic spent on the now plastic bat. Rouge was now laid down on the floor full of air, slow thoughts, and a ribbed tube that went from her inviting mouth to her useable folds. She was nothing more than a love doll with a fancy gem attached to her. Her thoughts drifted between how good of a doll she must look like and if anyone would find her. Luckily for Rouge the Doll she would only have to wait until the guards did their morning rounds to be found. 

It wasn’t very long before footsteps and arguing filled the hallway. 

“You know it’s my turn to sleep so this better be important.” One angry man said. The other man replied. 

“I’m telling you man the video feeds are the exact same as yesterday’s. I even saw one of the guys that are not even working today.” The footsteps stopped outside of the room. The angry man spoke. 

“So that's why you’re dragging me around the whole building? You couldn’t check the rooms yourself?” the other man fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door to the office. 

“If it is an intruder I don’t want to try fighting them myself.” The two men used their flashlights to inspect the room. The moved slowly and start high. “Looks like someone busted the vent. Shit man we’ll have to call the police.” The other man interrupted. 

“ No I don’t think our intruder got very far.” He nudged the blo w- up doll with his boot. Rouge felt the boot push the air inside her. “I’m guessing she didn’t know that we keep weird magic stuff here.” The guards both smiled at each other. “Morale has been pretty low around here lately yeah? And you said the cameras weren’t recording what ’s happening tonight? What say we blow off a little steam?” Both the men dropped their pants and propped the doll on a desk on her back. Rouge felt her plastic body get excited ; the holes self-lubricating in anticipation. Rouge wanted to fight it but her mind was so hazy and her body was just air - filled plastic so she couldn’t do anything to stop the two men from taking her. One of them moved her legs and slid into her waiting pussy, he moaned at the feeling of the ribbed tube milking his cock. “Oh yeah she’s a keeper.” The other man had to tilt Rouge’s head so the hole lined up to his cock. Her view of the ceiling was now focused solely on the man that was fucking her face. She watched his balls swing and smack against her plastic visage as he too enjoyed the ribbed tube that ran through Rouge’s entire new body. 

The lewd and wet sounds of the two men fucking the dolled echoed down the hall. Both men had surprising stamina and Rouge couldn’t handle it. Her body was on fire. The touching, the thrusting, even the balls hitting her, it all felt amazing but she knew she couldn’t cum. Her body now only useable for the pleasure of others  made  her mind cry out. The mixture of lubricant and precum was all that was inside of her.  After minutes of fucking  Rouge didn’t want to stay awake anymore; her eyes repainted themselves, her eyes now half closed they now had a sultry bedroom invitation look to them. Her vision went dark and , in her  mind, it felt like she was sleeping on a big air mattress. Soon both the men came, they grunted and thrusted deep as they both unloaded their hot cum into the doll. For Rouge being filled with cum made her feel like a comfy warm blanket tucked her mind into her new life. Both men sighed in content as they buttoned up their pants. The younger of the two looked at the doll and then the older guard. 

“So what are we going to do with her?” The older man fished a cigarette out of his coat pocket. 

“Eh, toss her in the cleaning closet with a note or something. Either the janitor will want to use her too or we’ll turn her over for disposal tomorrow. That can be your job; I’m still on my off watch so I’m going for a smoke.” 

Soon the doll was accustomed to her new life. During the day the janitor would use her in between cleaning rounds and at night the guards would take their turn with her. Morale was the highest it had ever been in years thanks to Rouges efforts. Rouge the Bat knew a life of adventure and treasure but Rouge the Doll was more than happy with a life where she was filled with cum and air. Her new owners would even clean her in between uses. She didn’t think much nowadays but she was sure that this was the greatest gem she’s ever found. 


End file.
